


Unspoken

by ForgiverSign



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgiverSign/pseuds/ForgiverSign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't be cheerful all the time, right? After her separation from Lymsleia, Miakis feels out of place in the Prince's castle. She seeks out her childhood friends to help her adjust, and cope with her unspoken feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isolation

_A/N: So this is part one of three chapters regarding Miakis and her old friends the Dragon Cavalry. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! ^-^ (This is a slightly edited version of the one on ff.net - minor grammatical and layout changes for clarity)_

**Unspoken**  
  
 **Chapter One: Isolation**

 

It was a calm day on Ceras Lake, but the ancient castle in its centre was humming with activity. As word of the Prince's cause spread, more and more people were flocking to his aid. The army's ranks were growing constantly, and the castle was becoming more of a small town than a fortress. In amongst the busy midday rush of the castle, Miakis felt as still as the lake. Without her duties to Princess Lymsleia, the former Queen's Knight was having trouble keeping herself occupied.

As she watched the castle's residents bustle about, she felt uncharacteristically hollow. Apart from accompanying the Prince on his missions, Miakis hadn't been assigned anything to do. She trained, she ate, she drank – but overall she was essentially just... waiting. Waiting for a chance to help things go back to normal. She didn't exactly know what normal would be though; the king and queen were dead. She figured that as long as the Princess and the country were free from the Godwins, that was a start towards setting things right.

She didn't feel right. Even Kyle had told her to 'cheer up' during training. It had been years since anyone had needed to tell her that. It showed how out of place she felt. She was in the wrong castle.  
  
 _Some bodyguard_ , she thought as she let out a sigh.

_What did I do before I was a bodyguard to the princess?_

It was hard to remember. Running around after Lymsleia was a full-time job, and it had become a big part of who she was. But her recent trip to Sauronix Castle had reminded her of what she left behind when she joined the Queen's Knights. It was true that the home of the Dragon Cavalry didn't provide much opportunity for her, as they did not recruit women.

_No matter how many times you beat the boys into the dust_ , her internal voice added.

The memory managed to bring the tiniest of smiles to her lips. She had missed the boys from her hometown, especially when she first left for Sun Palace.

_Men_ , she reminded herself,  _they're men now._   _Not that you can't still beat them!_  
  
Rahal and Roog were living in the same castle, but Miakis had only seen them a few times. She decided that today was a good day to see what they were up to with their time off, and whether they were as bored as she was. She set off to find them.  
  


Retso's restaurant was packed as Miakis navigated her way between the tables. Cornelio was attempting to organise a lunchtime performance on the stage, but no one was paying him much attention. Everyone was focusing on their food, and Miakis didn't blame them. She doubted whether there was anyone left in the castle who hadn't been accused of being a 'mediocrity' who didn't appreciate culture.

She crossed the room as quickly as she could, offering a smile and a wave to Nikea as she passed. She received what appeared to be a grin in reply, although it was through a mouthful of rice, so she couldn't quite tell. She skipped up the steps and started down the long, thin corridor. In contrast to the loud, open area at the base of the tower, the corridor was quiet and empty. The restaurant's lunchtime clamour faded as the paced down the passage, until the only sound was the clank of her boots echoing down the hall. She ran her fingertips along the impossibly smooth wall as she walked. This had been the base level of the tower, submerged in the lake for countless years. But, she was a child of the Feitas, of Falena, and the idea of water did not frighten her. At least that's what she told herself, shuddering at the thought about the lake water rising and rushing back through the halls, reclaiming the castle they called home. She reminded herself that water was their ally, and they weren't to be scared of it.

_It's the sun you want to hide from_ , her mind chimed in.

She pushed the thought from her head and focused on how she was looking forward to seeing her old friends again. She really did miss them, and it was an odd feeling suddenly living in the same place. She began to feel her usual cheerful mood returning as she trotted down the stairs, thoughts of her life at Sauronix taking over from her previous emptiness.

"Flail, sound the alarm," Rahal said to his dragon horse when he saw Miakis coming down the stairs.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" she retorted as she jumped down the last few steps.

"I mean…look who it is," he said with a sly smile, "how have you been, Miakis?"

"Bored, mostly. There's nothing to do in this big ol' castle!"

Rahal cast his eyes around the alcove that served as shelter for the dragon horses. It was empty except for him and Flail, taking refuge from the midday sun.

"Not much going on here either," he replied, "but you can visit us whenever you like, right Flail?"

"Griiiink!" agreed the dragon horse, tilting her head upward, exposing her neck.

Miakis laughed as she took the invitation to pet the reptile.

"Awww, I missed you too! Have you been a good dwaggie horsie? Have you?" she cooed as Flail closed her eyes.

Rahal rolled his eyes at them. He was forever telling Miakis not to spoil the dragon horses, but she never listened.

"Uh oh, here's trouble."

Miakis turned to see Roog walking towards them.

"You too?" she pouted, placing her hands on her hips, "don't pretend you didn't miss me!"

"Who's pretending?" Roog smirked back at her.

Flail let out a short whine, and Miakis resumed petting her, giving her neck another rub.

"See, at least Flail misses me," she said, "don't you, you good dwaggie horsie? Yes you do!"

"Well that's bribery! She gets neck rubs every time she sees you," Roog said, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Aww, do you want one too?" she teased, reaching her hand up towards him.

He stepped back in surprise, bringing his arms up to defend himself.

"What, hey! That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed.  
 _  
That threw him_ , she thought as she sent him an evil grin. He narrowed his eyes at her before grinning back. She really had missed him.

"Hey guys!"

The voice came from the stairs behind her. She whirled around to see Lun, the Raftfleet girl, approaching them, her arms wrapped around a large basket.

"Finally!" Roog said, "we've been waiting for you!"

Rahal stepped forward and took the basket from her and she pulled out three small bundles. Roog left to go outside, through one of the big entrances.

"The rest is for the dragon horses," Lun said cheerfully, before calling after Roog "I reeled in some extra big ones for Lance!"

Miakis inhaled and the smell of fish washed over her. She made a face, earning a quiet laugh from Rahal.

"Lun, you've met Miakis, right?" he said over his shoulder as he carried the basket over to Flail.

"Yeah!" the girl replied, but her face fell soon after.

"I err, only brought enough for three," she said, "I didn't know you were gonna be here, Miakis."

"Oh, no it's okay! I kinda just swung by," the Queen's Knight replied.

"You could probably give yours to her, Lun," Roog said as he re-entered, leading Lance inside, "don't you Raftfleeters eat it raw anyway?"

"Heeeey!" Lun hollered back at him "Whaddya mean? We aren't savages ya know!"

The red dragon rider just laughed and folded his arms, as he had done with Miakis a few moments ago. His dragon horse, Lance, made his way quickly past her towards the basket of fresh fish. Miakis almost felt hurt, but remembered how much of a picky eater the red dragon horse was. She wouldn't want to get in between him and his favourite food.

"Good to see you're so concerned with me getting fed properly, Roog, but I ate already!" she said with a grin.

It was a lie. She just didn't want to make things awkward.

"Great!" Lun chirped, tossing a packet to each of the men.

Roog tore his open to reveal a piece of cooked fish. Rahal opened his a little more delicately, so he could fold it back up if he needed to.

"So when are ya gonna teach me to ride a dragon horse, huh?" Lun asked them, her eyes darting back and forth between Roog to Rahal.

"Well you ain't riding Lance, no way" Roog replied.

"Aw what? Come ooon, he likes me, doesn't he?" the girl pleaded.  
 _  
Nope_ , Miakis thought, _Lance doesn't like anyone_.

"He likes you well enough," Roog said, "I mean, you are the bringer of tasty fish."

"She brings you fish too, Roog," added Rahal.

"Hey!"

Miakis resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she leant her back against one of the stone pillars. This conversation was sounding a little too familiar. She composed her face into a grin instead.

"How can I get to be member of the Dragon Cavalry if I don't learn to ride a dragon horse?" Lun cried.  
 _  
You can't_ , Miakis answered in her head,  _they don't accept women_.

"Well first, you gotta train real hard, " Roog answered, "then you've gotta find your own mount. I wrestled with  
Lance for a full day before he let me ride him."  
 _  
Hmm, not the answer I got when I wanted to join._

"Oh is that all?" Lun laughed, "Well I'll just hafta to do that then!"

"You use a fishing spear as a weapon, correct?" Rahal asked her, and she nodded, "that would be quite an effective mounted weapon too. Good reach."

Miakis just stared at them.  
 _  
Why are you two encouraging her? You know the Dragon Cavalry DO NOT accept women._

She watched as the three talked of weapons, dragon horses, fishing, and anything else that came to mind. She stayed quiet, not contributing, or even really listening. She merely observed as her childhood friends laughed and joked around with a girl she hardly knew. It seemed so familiar and so alien at the same time. The scene usually played out with her in a starring role, not melted into the background as she was now. She couldn't help but see the similarity in the way the men acted towards them both – a way Miakis had always thought was a special bond between the three of them. She began to realise that she was jealous of the Raftleet girl. She didn't want to be, but she was.

Roog retrieved his weapons from the other side of the room and demonstrated to Lun how he used the two blades. Rahal leaned against the pillar next to Miakis, holding out his packet of fish to her. She tore off a piece and sampled it. It was so incredibly tasty; she quickly nabbed a second piece from her friend. He let her help herself, and together they watched Roog and Lun practice their sword arts. Miakis' felt a sense of uneasiness in her stomach. She blamed it on the fish. Roog gave the two swords to Lun, and with a giggle, the Raftfleet girl struck a pose. With one sword down and the other high, above her head - the similarity was too much.

"Remind you of anyone?" Miakis muttered to Rahal.

"Vaguely," he said softly, "though I've repressed memories of your battle stance. It never seemed to end well for me."

She glanced up to see his blue eyes crinkling slightly at the edges, a sign of his understated brand of humour. She couldn't help but grin back at him. Once she turned her attention back to Lun's attempt at swordplay, Miakis didn't know how she felt.

"Rahal, gimme a go with yours!" Lun beckoned the blue robed soldier over.

He obeyed, asking her to be careful. Roog sheathed his blades and took Rahal's place against the wall, next to Miakis.

"You're quiet," he observed, looking down at her.

"Am I?" she asked without meeting his eyes, knowing it was true.

"Well you're not talkin', so yeah," he said as her folded his arms again.

She nodded dumbly. She didn't know what to say. This had never been an issue before.

"Must be hard for you, being away from the Princess like this."

She paused her breath halfway through inhaling. Turning her head towards him, it was the first time they had made proper eye contact. Her amethyst eyes softened as they met the sincerity of his brown ones.  
 _  
You perceptive idiot,_  her brain told him,  _you've hit the nail on the head for once. Just…the wrong nail._

It was true, not having the Princess around was like losing a sister, and it was the reason she had sought the two men out in the first place. But what she was feeling in that moment wasn't the emptiness she had felt before, instead it was frustration and sadness.

Roog continued to look at her curiously. She felt a turn in her stomach.

"It's weird," she said finally, reassembling her grin, "but I know that the best thing I can do for the Princess is to help the Prince, so that's what I'm gonna do! It's simple really!"  
 _  
That isn't how I'm feeling at all._

"Yeah you're right," he replied, watching Rahal show Lun some basic sword swings, "but it doesn't  _feel_ that simple, does it?"

He was right, nothing felt simple. Not her feelings toward her separation from Lymsleia, or her feelings on the war. This feeling of envy was just one more thing to add to the pile.

Miakis examined the side of his face, but couldn't find any indication of emotion. When had Roog ever said anything so… emotionally accurate? When had he ever tried?

Her gaze traced his furrowed brow, the focus in his eyes, and down to the hard line of his mouth. It seemed he was harbouring some complex emotions too. Miakis was slowly coming to the realisation that the boisterous kid she had fought with as a child had grown up. It had happened a while ago, but she had never taken the time to notice.

"No," she said softly, as her eyes continued to search his face, "it's anything  _but_ simple."

"Hey you two!" Lun called out to them, "no slacking off! We've got a situation on our hands!"  
 _  
Oh don't mind us,_ she thought,  _we're only having a real conversation._

But she didn't say that. Instead she pushed herself off the wall and addressed the younger girl.

"What's up?" she chirped.

"Roog, we've been challenged to a fishing competition," Rahal explained to his companion.

"Yeah! It's both of you guys against me!" Lun grinned.

"Both of us against little old you?" Roog teased, "you're goin' down!"

"Nuh uhhh!" the Raftfleet girl replied, "I'm better than the both of ya! Prepare to lose!"

Miakis felt her stomach tighten again. Suddenly being with her old friends didn't seem like such a good idea. She felt a swelling in her throat as she thought of her place in the trio being filled by Lun.

"About time I checked up on the Prince anyway!" she told them, keeping her voice level.

"Are you sure?" Rahal asked her.

His tone was casual, but his eyes were serious. He knew something wasn't right.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully, "some of us have responsibilities ya know!"

"Important royal bodyguard business does kinda outrank fishing," Roog said with a shrug, "but we'll see you soon, right?"

"Of course!" she answered.

After saying their farewells, the three of them turned towards the outside exit. Miakis walked over to Flail and ran a hand over her neck, earning a happy 'griiink' out of the dragon horse.

"There's a good girl," she whispered, her eyes following her childhood friends' retreating backs.


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Prince's army leaves for Sol Falena, Miakis shares a drink with her two oldest friends.

**Chapter Two: Reassurance**

 

The castle in the middle of lake was eerily quiet, almost as if the lake itself knew that its inhabitants were on edge. It was the night before they were to leave for Sol-Falena, to take back the Queendom from the Godwins. Few were more nervous about the coming day than Miakis, although at this moment she was puzzling over a very different kind of uncertainty.

_One, two, three, four doors down,_ she counted as she padded down the corridor,  _or did he say five?_

She decided that Rahal had said four doors down and turned the handle, hoping she wasn't stepping into the private rooms of any soldiers. It opened to reveal a small room, with a bed, dresser, table and three chairs. More to her relief, Rahal was leaning on the window sill.

"Phew, I got the right place," she sighed.

"Yeah, this is it," Rahal smiled, gesturing to the room with a sweep of his arm.

Her keen eyes darted around the room, noting the lack of personal items to accompany the furniture.

"No one lives here, if that's what you're wondering," he said softly, folding his arms.

"Another empty room," she mused in a similar hushed tone.

"They crop up from time to time during a war," he said, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice, "at least we're giving this one a purpose. Roog will be here soon, too."

"You're right. It's about time we had a proper drink together, and Kisara's will be packed tonight…" her voice trailed off.

Rahal turned his head slightly to the side, picking up on her anxiety. He watched her as she chewed her lip in thought. She glanced up at the delicate features of her friend's face. There was something about him that had always comforted her. He looked at her with concern, but never with criticism.

"Rahal… Do you ever think about what will happen if we lose?" she asked finally.

He pushed himself up off the window sill, and took a few steps towards her. His blue robes swished as he lifted his arm up and placed a pale hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I do. It's impossible not to. But the Princess- no, the Queen, will not come to harm either way. She'll be safe no matter what, Miakis."

Miakis nodded. It wasn't much of a positive, but it was one less person to worry about. Lymsleia had never been far from her thoughts, although Miakis hadn't really considered her mortality, only her happiness.

"Hey," Rahal said, sternly.

His hand on her shoulder reached behind her and pulled her into a hug. She was powerless to resist, not just because her friend was stronger than he looked, but because the contact was exactly what she needed.

"We'll win," he said in her ear, "don't you worry."

The sincerity in his voice made her eyes prickle. She was torn. It was something she needed to hear, but she was ashamed to need it. She wished she could carry on as usual, a smile constantly on her face. Something about Rahal made her feel like a child again. Miakis decided she didn't mind needing his strength. She always had. It was Rahal.

The sound of the door handle reached her ears, turning her head towards the disturbance. Roog burst in, bottle in one hand, wine glasses in the other.

"Am I uh, interrupting anything?" he asked, staring at his friends' embrace.

Rahal released her and she wiped the almost-tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she smiled, suddenly feeling the desire to be composed again, "it was just nerves. Of course well win tomorrow. We have to."

Roog set the wine and glasses down on the table before rounded on Miakis.

"Yeah!" he agreed, "Barows took the Dawn Rune, and look what happened. The Prince got it back. The Godwins are crooks too, the same thing will happen. Don't worry."

She felt her forced smile break into a real one. He seemed so sure of his logic; Miakis felt it difficult to disagree. They all took a seat at the table as Rahal filled their glasses.

"This was a pretty good idea, Rahal," Roog remarked, "the bar will be full tonight."

"I'm nothing if not resourceful," Rahal said with a smile.

"So I never asked," Miakis chirped, "how did that fishing competition go again?"

Rahal swirled his wine with an even rotation of his wrist, watching the liquid climb the sides of his glass.

"Well I uh," Roog began, pausing with his glass halfway to his mouth.

Both Miakis and Rahal looked at him in anticipation.

"Uh, yeah," he started, before giving up and taking a drink.

"That bad huh?" Miakis sighed, "you poor souls."

"Hey, come on, you would have lost too!" he retorted.

"We nearly beat Lun," Rahal reminded his friend, "but that Subala…"

"Bah!" Roog replied, "don't remind me…"

Miakis knew that Roog hated to lose, but the thought of him losing to a young girl like Subala made the situation even funnier.

"Isn't she like, fifteen years old, Roog?" she asked, stifling a giggle.

"She's sixteen actually!" he argued.

The seriousness in his voice dissolved her self-control, and she let out a burst of laughter. Miakis clapped her hand over her mouth, having to turn away from his sour expression to supress her reaction.

"You lost-" she managed between breaths, "-to a sixteen year old girl."

Roog folded his arms across his chest, as he always did when she began to tease him.

"Yeah, you try beating her then," he huffed, "that girl could haul Byakuren."

Miakis took a sip of her wine to mask her grin, and a glance at Rahal told her that he was trying to do the same. Unfortunately for Rahal, Roog noticed his expression.

"Hey!" he said, "you lost too!"

"I concede," Rahal said, raising both hands in surrender.

"Good. So you can't pin all of this on me," Roog muttered.

"You haven't told her your main achievement though, Roog," he said, with a sly glance at Miakis.

"What's that?" the big man asked, confused.

"Well, you must have some kind of boot catching record by now," Rahal grinned, "should I ask the Raftfleeters?"

Miakis burst into laughter, while Roog simply groaned. He leaned forward and planted his forehead on the table with a thump. Rahal chuckled at his friend's antics. After a few moments of silence, Miakis noticed that Roog's shoulders were trembling.

"Roog?" she peered at her friend, but she couldn't see his face.

She sent a questioning look to Rahal, who shook his head and shrugged.

"Hahahaha," Roog slammed a fist on the table as he straightened up, laughing "I'd better not die in this battle, or that'll be my last achievement in this world!."

"You'd better not," Rahal told his friend, "or I'm carving it into your tombstone."

"That's it, I'm living for sure," Roog replied as he struck a confident pose, squaring his shoulders and straightening his robe.

"Watch out, Godwins," Rahal muttered drily.

Miakis couldn't help but grin as she listened to her friends squabble. Even though she was a little bit uncomfortable joking about the possibility of them dying, she was impressed that they always found a way to make light of things. When they were young they may have made similar jokes, but with none of the awareness they now possessed. There was a sense of maturity behind their humour now, a knowingness that allowed them to laugh despite the struggles they faced. It was a way of accepting it, rather than running from it.

_They're just like me_ , she realised,  _smiling away their troubles_.  _Did they teach me to be like this? Or was it the other way round?_

"So, Miakis," Rahal interrupted her train of thought, "what are you going to do after the war, now that we're not honouring Roog's fishing abilities?"

She noticed Roog roll his eyes and grinned.

"Well if we're not doing that, then I suppose I'll just do what I'm best at I guess," she answered cheerfully.

"What's that?" Roog asked.

"Guarding Princesses and beating up bad guys, of course!" she winked.

"She's a Queen now, you know," Rahal corrected.

"And so that heavy crown will slow her down so she's easier to chase around," she retorted.

"Does she run around that much?" Roog inquired.

"Mostly just when she spots the Prince," Miakis sighed, "she doesn't really get to see him much anymore now she's getting older. Her days are filled with lessons. And Sun Palace is a big place, someone's gotta keep an eye on her."

"It's a big place alright," Rahal agreed, "remember when we thought Sauronix Castle was big?"

"We used to get so lost," Miakis added, "it was almost a blessing to be dragged up to Craig, just to find a way out of there. Have you guys been to the Palace?"

"We have," Rahal replied, "Sol Falena really is a beautiful place. Roog hated it, but I found it quite a wonderful experience."

Miakis frowned at the red-robed dragon rider.

"You didn't like it, Roog?" she asked, concerned.

He shrugged and picked up the bottle from the table.

"It's all very grand," he began, topping up each of their glasses, "like we wouldn't be pouring our own wine, that's for sure. We'd only be doing it wrong. Everything's so damn big and shiny. Just kinda reminds you of your place in the world, y'know?"

"I guess…"she breathed, "but it's not really like that all the time. Under Commander Ferid, sometimes it could be really fun."

_If you avoid the stubborn, old, and uptight,_ she added mentally.

"I suppose it's alright for a royal babysitter," Roog continued, "you'd get all of the parties and ceremonies you could stand."

"That's bodyguard," she shot back, "and it's not like it was my first choice, y'know!"

"Aw jeez," he conceded as he realised the source her frustration, "I'm sorry Miakis. I'd forgotten you wanted to be a dragon horse rider… the pomp of the Palace just frustrates me is all."

She let out a heavy sigh. She had wanted to be a dragon horse rider. Growing up in Sauronix, she had wanted that more than anything. Watching her two best friends get the life she wanted had been difficult for her. Sol Falena had been her escape from that envy.

"It's okay," she told him after a few moments.

And she was pleased to find that she meant it. The Dragon Cavalry did not accept women. She had known this her entire life, but Mikais was glad to find that in her heart, she had finally accepted it as impossible.

"What about you two?" she asked them.

"Well, nothing is gonna separate me and Lance," Roog replied with a grin, "so you'll know where to find me. Right Rahal?"

"That's true," Rahal agreed, before adding "Commander Craig has been musing on some possible changes to the way the Dragon Cavalry is organised. It's likely there will be new positions for us at Sauronix."

"Aw well, it'd fall apart without ya," Miakis smiled.

"It's entirely possible," Rahal smiled softly as he rose from his chair.

"Speaking of Commander Craig," he said, "I have a few things to run through with him."

"Now?" Roog inquired.

"Yes," Rahal replied, "the thing with plans, is they need to be made before the battle."

"Can't argue with that I guess," Miakis admitted, rising from her seat as well.

Rahal placed a hand on her shoulder once again. He bent slightly so that their eyes were on the same level.

"Stay. Finish the bottle," he told her with a reassuring smile, "I'll make sure to see you tomorrow when we set off."

"Okaaaay" she accepted as he pulled her into a brief hug.

She didn't want him to leave, but she resisted the childish urge to cling to him so he couldn't get away. Once she had been released she slumped back down into her seat.

Rahal smiled at her defeated expression and turned to leave. He gave Roog a friendly clap on the shoulder as he left. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Miakis and Roog sitting in silence.

"So you think things will go back to normal?" Roog asked, standing up and moving to the window behind her.

Miakis twisted in her chair to look at him, but she could only see the back of his robe. She got out of her chair and stepped towards him, leaning forward to peer around at his face.

"I'm not so sure that 'normal' really applies anymore, ya know?" she said as she leaned on the wall beside the window, "we might have to create a new one!"

"You sound excited," he said quietly.

He was bent over with his elbows on the window sill, bringing his face at equal height with hers. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were hard as he stared out at the lake water. Miakis wondered if she'd ever seen him so pensive. She wanted to throw her arms around him and make him feel better, as Rahal had done for her.

It dawned on her that this might be her last chance. She looked at the remaining wine left in her glass. Would they ever be able to share a drink again after tonight? Would she ever get to know her childhood friend as he was now - as the man standing in front of her? Maybe half a glass of time was all they'd get.

"Roog…" she began quietly.

His expression softened as he turned to look at her. The steel in his warrior's eyes melted away, replaced by the familiar warmth of the boy Miakis was used to.

"Sorry," he said with a half-grin, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" she smirked, "you sure have changed, Roog!"

"Hey!" he laughed, "still with the teasing!"

She winked as she took another sip from her glass. His grin faded into a small smile.

"You haven't changed a bit,  _Mia_."

She almost gasped out loud at the nickname from her early childhood. She hadn't heard it in the longest time, and had forgot that anyone had ever called her that.

"No one calls me that anymore!" she replied with a huff, "it's strictly 'Miakis' now!"

Roog let out the smallest of laughs.

"Now that you're all important at the palace? I bet it's all Sir and Madam there," he sighed.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad!" she gave a smile to convince him.

"Suppose it can't be," he shrugged, "if you're going straight back to it."

Roog turned back to the view of the lake, paused for a moment, and then finished what was left of his wine. Miakis glanced down at her own glass. There was only one mouthful left. She reluctantly finished it off and placed her empty glass on the window sill next to his.

For a few seconds, they both stood absolutely still, staring at the two empty glasses. He opened his mouth to speak, and Miakis shifted her gaze to his face, but before any words were spoken, he closed it again. His face was strained, eyebrows together, and his jaw and lips tight. It was a tense expression – one she'd never seen him wear.

"Look…" he began, "just look after yourself, okay?"

Roog had never been one for talking about his feelings, usually preferring to make light of a situation. It was a trait they shared. But it was hard to maintain that attitude all of the time.

The urge to fling her arms around his neck and reassure him rushed back into her head. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn towards her. No longer leaning on the window sill, Roog was brought to his full height.

_Damn, why'd he have to grow so much? That's a hell of a jump._

She decided against it as she stepped closer, choosing to wrap her arms round his torso instead. He froze for a few moments before she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. She took this as a signal to give him a tight squeeze, pressing her face into his chest.

"You'd better not die," she warned, her voice partially muffled by his robe, "or else."

The large frame that surrounded her shook as he chuckled. Roog gave her a firm, reassuring squeeze before he released her.

"Jeez, I'd better stay alive for sure, now," he joked as he collected the empty glasses and bottle and made for the door, "might be time to rest up to make sure."

"You'd better. Or else I'll get ya!" she teased, "You can't escape me!"

Roog paused for a fraction of a second, his hand lingering on the doorknob. He let out a quiet, single huff of laughter before pulling it open.

"Never could," he replied over his shoulder.

Miakis watched the red-robed figure disappear into the hallway – the boy she knew, and the man she'd just met.


End file.
